TFA New beginnings
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: This is the sequel to TFA I'm girl now. Optimus and Sentinel are now husband and wife and living in a nice house and are expecting a sparkling. They couldn't be any happier. But when Optimus gets in an accident. Sentinel gets worried. Optimus' life and the sparklings life might be in danger. There is more to it. I can't give anymore spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

_This is the sequel to TFA I'm girl now. Optimus and Sentinel are now husband and wife and living in a nice house and are expecting a sparkling. They couldn't be any happier. But when Optimus gets in an accident. Sentinel gets worried. Optimus' life and the sparklings life might be in danger. There is more to it. I can't give anymore spoilers!_

Chapter 1

Sentinel was looking out the window. He saw how Cybertron looked so wonderful. Cybertronians and organics doing things together. It was something amazing. He and his new wife Optimus were given a house. Optimus she was going to be the new Magnus soon. Sentinel was happy for his wife she was happy too.

They were also happy for another reason. Optimus was pregnant. She and Sentinel were soon going to have their first kid. Sentinel and Optimus' crew put the nursery together. Sentinel was very at ease. Then he heard Optimus mumble in her sleep. Sentinel saw her turn to her other side. He smiled she must be having a dream.

Later Optimus was awake she was making breakfast. "Optimus let me do that." Sentinel said.

"Don't worry I got it Sentinel." she told him. "I'm not helpless just pregnant." she said.

"But I'm worried you might hurt yourself and the sparkling." Sentinel said. "Who knows what might happen." he said.

Optimus got angry. "Do what you WANT YOU GLITCH HEAD!" she shouted and stormed off.

Sentinel was worried she was really angry so head turned off the oven so nothing would happen and went into the living room. Optimus was crying on the couch. He sat down next to her. She turned her head away. "Optimus I'm sorry. I'm just worried, if anything happen to you or the sparkling I would never forgive myself. I'm sorry for taking over. I just want to protect you. Because I love you." he said.

Optimus looked at him. "I know you are just looking after me. But being pregnant does make somethings hard like getting from sitting down and doing other things." she said.

"Would you like me to fix breakfast? It burned when you left." he asked.

"Of course." she said. She put her hands her stomach.

"What is it?" Sentinel asked. She took one of Sentinel's hands and put it on her stomach.

"The sparkling is kicking." she said laughing.

"Wow sure is a lively little thing I can't wait to find out if it is a boy or girl. I think whenever he or she is born they might become a fine prime or maybe a Magnus." Sentinel said.

"You have big dreams for our child I do too but we have to let our kid be a kid." she told him.

"I know. I'll go make breakfast." he said leaving to make breakfast.

Sentinel was at was with Jazz, Jetfire, Jetstorm, Bumblebee and Bulkhead. They were at work. Optimus was out spending time with some of her gal pals. "So Optimus nagging Sentinel Prime?' Jetfire asked.

"Yeah she getting on to you?' Jetstorm asked.

"Come on you two lay off him." Jazz said.

"Optimus she's fine she's hanging out will some friends today." Sentinel said.

"Can't wait to meet the little guy." Bumblebee said.

"Or girl." Bulkhead said.

"I can't wait to find out." Sentinel said.

Jazz got a com. "Oh hi Elita, how are things going?" he asked. Suddenly Jazz's face looked concerned. Elita voice was full of panic and worry. "I see yes he's here I'll tell him okay. I'll tell him alright." he said and got off the com.

"What's wrong?" Sentinel asked.

"It's Optimus she was in accident a bot who was speeding in Vehicle mode crashed into her while she was crossing the street she is on her way to the hospital right now." Jazz said.

Sentinel's worst fears have come true. He transformed and rushed to the hospital. He hope Optimus was okay and that their child was okay. He arrived at the hospital he saw Optimus being wheeled down the hall. "What happened?" Sentinel asked.

"She was hit from the side and fell down hard I need to patch her up. But I have to do a c-section and get the sparkling out first. The child might be in danger I have to think of both the mother's and child's lives." Ratchet said.

"Please try to save them." Sentinel said.

"I will do my best Sentinel." Ratchet said and went down the hall.

Sentinel sat in the waiting room. _You idiot why did you let her go out! You should have been with her to protect her!_ Sentinel was angry and worried. He felt like hitting or kicking something but he didn't do that he didn't want to disturb the other patients. Sentinel sat down and rested his head in his hands.

Soon he was shaken awake. He saw Ratchet standing in front of him. "Ratchet what time is it?" he asked the medic as he got up and stretched.

"It's 11:30 pm." Ratchet answered.

"How's Optimus?" Sentinel asked.

"She's alright just like when I met her, she some fighter she'll be alright." Ratchet said.

"Good, but what about the sparkling?" Sentinel asked.

"Come with me I would like to show you something." Ratchet said with a smile. He lead Sentinel to Optimus' room. Sentinel went to her side.

She was sleeping soundly. Sentinel looked worried. "Where's the sparkling?" Sentinel asked.

"They are over here Sentinel." Ratchet said.

"They? Did you say they?" Sentinel asked. He saw two incubators. Inside them were two small sparklings. One was almost all blue with pony tail while the other was almost all red with pigtails. "They're so small." he said.

"That is because they are twins they were only two weeks before schedule but healthy. They're both girls of you're curious." Ratchet said.

"I have two daughters." Sentinel said. The sparklings squirmed a little. "I'm sorry this happened to you." he said touching the blue sparkling's hand.

"Sentinel this was an accident. No one knew that this was going to happen." Ratchet said. "There is roll away bed so you can be near them now get some sleep they will be discharged at the end of the week." Ratchet added.

It was Optimus' last day in the hospital. The cries of the sparklings woke them up. They thought it would be irritating but they felt a warm when their children needed them. "Good morning my angels." Optimus said.

Sentinel got up from the roll away bed and came over. "Good morning." he said.

"Morning." she told him. The sparklings opened their optics and yawned.

"Look who's awake." Sentinel said.

The sparklings' tanks growled. "Guess whose hungry." Optimus said she got herself ready and adjusted the sparklings so they could nurse. The sparklings got comfortable and began to suckle. Sentinel gently stroked the blue sparkling's head.

"Can I hold one them. I been wanting to for a while." Sentinel said.

"Sure after their down eating. But wash your hands first. We don't want our little bundles of joy getting sick." Optimus said.

Sentinel left to wash his hands. He made sure to wash them really good. He came back and saw that the sparklings were just finishing up. Ratchet came in. "How are you three lovely ladies doing this morning?" he asked.

"Just fine, I was just serving the sparklings breakfast." Optimus said.

"I would have come earlier but I didn't want to wake you." Ratchet said. "Okay let's give the little ones a check up." Ratchet said.

"Okay," Optimus said and she grabbed the blue sparkling and was about to hand her to Ratchet. The blue sparkling whined. She wasn't done eating and began to cry. "My you're fussy." she said.

"Let's try the other one." Ratchet said. Optimus handed him the red sparkling. Sentinel watched him. Ratchet saw Sentinel's anxious look.

"He wanted to hold one of the sparklings." Optimus said.

"Don't worry Sentinel you'll get your turn." Ratchet told him. "She is very healthy." Ratchet said. Then placed the little sparkling in Sentinel's arms.

"Hello sweetie I'm daddy." Sentinel said. The sparkling was so cute. "Are the others here?" Sentinel asked. When it got out that Optimus and Sentinel had twins everyone was excited.

"Too many to control well." Ratchet said.

"We can let them come in as long as they are quiet and clean." Optimus said.

Ratchet went out to talk the group who came to see. "Okay the sparklings are resting if you scare them or make them cry I will throw you out the window capiche." Ratchet said.

"Understood." They said and headed in.

They were amazed. "Look at them brother aren't they cute?" Jetstorm asked.

"Yes they are." Jetfire said.

Bumblebee touched the blue sparkling in Optimus' arms. The sparkling cooed.

"What are their names?" Bulkhead asked.

"We haven't thought of names yet." Sentinel said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed.

The sparklings cried. "I told you not to scare them!" Ratchet snapped.

"Sorry," Everyone in the room said.

"AW!" is what the parents said. They calmed their children.

"This one looks like quiet a fighter. Like her father." Elita said seeing the fussy child. "While this one is content and easy to calm like her mother." she added.

"I think this little one should be Seastar because she is the same blue as the ocean." Optimus said.

"I think this one should be called Optima because she is so much like her mother sort of alteration of Optimus." Sentinel said.

"Good names," Ratchet said.

"I agree." Sari said.

"Okay we need to let them rest." Ratchet said.

Everybody left and the little family slept.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

It had been a few months since the twins had come home. .

Optimus and Sentinel were going out today. "Did you call Bumblebee? He did say he would babysit for us sometime." Optimus said.

"Yes sweet spark I called him he said he would be here in a couple of minutes." Sentinel told his wife.

There was a knock on the door. Sentinel opened it. It was Bumblebee. "I'm here to baby sit." he said.

"Good the sparklings are in their room playing." Sentinel said.

They went into the nursery. "Hello Seastar and Optima, how two of my favorite sparklings?" Bumblebee asked.

The sparklings cooed and smiled at him. "Remember follow the instructions on the list." Sentinel said.

"Of course." Bumblebee said.

"Jazz will come by later to check on how things are going." Sentinel said.

"Okay," Bumblebee said.

"Bumblebee are you sure you can handle watching twin sparklings?" Sentinel asked he looked nervous.

"Of course." Bumblebee said.

"But you have to do more than play with them, you need to feed them, bathe them, change their diapers, put them down for a nap." Optimus said.

"Don't worry I got this." Bumblebee said.

"Come on Optimus sweetie we gotta go." Sentinel said.

"Now be good little sparklings." Optimus said.

"Yes you need to behave." Sentinel said. Then they left.

Bumblebee looked at the list.

10:00 am play time

10:30 bath time (10 minutes)

11:00 lunch one bottle each if still hungry small second helping

11:45 story time choose one picture book and read it to the sparklings cover to cover

1:00 naptime

2:15 change diapers if soiled

3:00 snack time

3:30 second play time

5:00 dinner time no second helpings

7:00 bed time read one more book to the sparklings

Bumblebee began to play peek-a-boo with the sparklings. Then he decided to tickle them. Then he looked at the clock.

"Bath time I can handle that." he said. "Okay time for a bath." he said. The sparklings crawled off. Finally Bumblebee managed to grab them. He placed them in the tub. They cried at first then Bumblebee be put a couple bath toys in there. They stopped and began to play.

Bumblebee scrubbed up Optima who was very content and well behaved about it. She giggled when he did her feet. Then he rinsed her off. But Seastar was another story she squirmed as Bumblebee scrub her and shrieked when he did her feet the he rinsed her off. He dried the two of them off. "There all clean." Bumblebee said.

Bumblebee feed the sparklings. Then read a book to them. He set them down for a nap. Bumblebee had sometime to himself. Then he went to check on the sparklings. They were awake. He put them on the ground. He smelled something. "I need to change you girls' diapers." Bumblebee said and they crawled away Bumblebee tried to wrestle the diapers on but he just wound up with one on his head and other on his back side took them off.

"Oh boy." he said. Then Jazz came in.

"Hey Bumblebee how things going" Jazz asked.

"Things were going fine until I tried to change their diapers! They behaved for everything else but this." Bumblebee said.

"Don't worry I'll give you hand." Jazz said.

"Thanks." Bumblebee said after Jazz helped him get the diapers on.

"No problem if you need help with anything else just let me know," Jazz said leaving.

Bumblebee gave the sparklings their snacks. He allowed them some play time. But when Bumblebee left to use the bathroom Seastar and Optima began to misbehave. They were making a big mess. When Bumblebee got back he was shocked. "Seastar stop! Optima no!" Bumblebee said. Then Bumblebee feeling the pressure building could take it anymore and started crying.

Optima and Seastar stopped they realized they were being bad. Then they came up to Bumblebee and hugged him. "Thanks." He said. Bumblebee cleaned up the mess and feed the sparklings. He read one more book and put them to bed.

Sentinel and Optimus came home. "Wow look at this place." Optimus said.

"Yes it looks great." Sentinel said.

Then they saw the sparklings fast asleep. "Bumblebee you are great with sparklings will you be our regular babysitter?" Sentinel asked.

"Ummm." Bumblebee said then he looked into the nursery.

"Bumble." Seastar said.

"Bee." Optima said.

"I have some free time next next week." Bumblebee said.

To be continued.


End file.
